


Dinner and a Show

by fossileater



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, Gay Strip Club, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Short One Shot, Squirting, Trans Male Author, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fossileater/pseuds/fossileater
Summary: After being defeated in a gym battle by Piers, the trainer is on the hunt for a good meal for the night. Little does he know he is about to get more of a mouthful than originally planned.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Male Pokemon Trainer, Trans Male Nezu | Piers/Trans Male Pokemon Trainer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Dinner and a Show

The bright lights inside the Pokémon Center were blinding even after standing under their glare for thirty minutes. The trainer's eyes were slightly squinting as he mustered up a smile and thanked the nurse behind the counter for her work. He slipped the pokéballs back onto his belt then returned to the cool darkness that clung to every corner outside. He rubbed his eyes against his warm fingers, careful to not catch his rough finger-less gloves against his face. As he waited for the spots to fade he considered his next course of action.

Despite his embarrassing defeat to the gym leader Piers in front of a smaller than normal crowd, the trainer was determined to win the rematch. He entertained the thought of rushing in without training up some more just to see if he could pull off a victory with a few different move choices but getting embarrassed twice in front of the same crowd would be too much to handle. He sighed and pulled up the straps of his backpack resigning to a few days of battling random wild pokémon when suddenly his stomach growled loudly. He shoved his hands into his pant's pockets and counted the few coins he had in them. Just enough to buy a few curry ingredients from whatever stores Spikemuth still had open. Maybe he could even trade one of the Team Yell members some of his elixirs for a loaf of bread. The trainer ducked under the metal gate of the city and returned to the deep darkness inside.

He walked up and down every alley and open street he could access but after a while of travel, he wasn't able to find a single place still open. His stomach grew louder and more demanding with the passing hour and his patience was running thin. Just on the verge of giving up and leaving the city, he finally spotted an open door with loud sounds pouring out from within. A Team Yell grunt was standing outside the door and sized up the trainer with his eyes as he walked closer. The trainer was confused but shrugged it off as a cultural thing as the grunt waved him inside. He nodded in thanks then stepped inside the warm building.

Deep bass and damp fog rolled over his body as his eyes readjusted to the bouncing lights. His mouth opened in surprise as he spotted the forms of male dancers performing on small stages and crowded tables around the packed room. His entire body flushed as he got a better look at the dancer closest to him and he swallowed heavily. He quickly adverted his gaze and spotted a bar in the corner. He shuffled robotically towards it and cleared the embarrassment from his throat before inquiring about the menu. The bartender chuckled and gave him a knowing look before disappearing behind a door and returning with a small pecha burger and filled a glass with water. The bartender waved off his change and pointed towards the stage telling him to save it for the performers. They haven't seen anyone new for quite some time and could use the coin. The trainer gratefully dug into his meal and used the time to chew through his rushing emotions until he could finally function enough to not embarrass himself in front of yet another crowd. Then with a much calmer demeanor he left the bar and found an empty table close to the stage.

The dancers had just finished their performance and slipped into the hidden doorways like flashy huntails swimming through kelp. The lights spun towards the now empty stage and the haunting chords of an electric guitar rippled over the growing excitement of the crowd. Every head was turned to the stage as a slender figure slipped out of the darkness. Tall and intoxicating the figure slid his hands through his long black and white hair and flipped it back over his bare shoulders where it fell loose and graceful down past his swaying hips. Piers, the gym leader who had not so long ago defeated the trainer, was now on a very different stage before him. Fishnet leggings clung to his long legs and traveled up to a bright pink thong that clung tightly to his form. A salt and pepper happy trail emerged from the top and ran up and over a small stomach squish before fading out into his hairless chest. In the hypnotic light, the trainer caught the flash of pale scars underlining Piers' pecs and realized the two men shared more in common than he thought. Wetness pooled in his boxers and he found himself leaning forwards in his chair as the heels of Piers' boots clicked across the stage. He stopped in front of the tall silver microphone and a hush rolled over the crowd.

The deep melody of Piers' voice purred into the air as his hips began to sway slow and long. His voice was breathy at the end of every verse and he moaned into words unabashedly. The trainer's clit throbbed inside his pants as Piers planted his feet and thrust upwards against the microphone a few times to the hoots and whistles in the crowd. He winked and swung a leg around to loop across the microphone stand, spinning the two around to shake his pale ass. The gym leader grew more and more bold as the song went on using the microphone stand as a stand in pole to dance on as both him and the trainer grew more visibly wet. Piers stepped closer to the stage's edge and looked down suddenly noticing the man for the first time. Surprise was shown for only a second before a wicked smile broke out across his sharp face. 

In one smooth movement Piers popped the microphone off its stand and stepped off the stage onto the trainer's tabletop. The trainer jumped in surprise but was too entranced to leave his seat as Piers kneeled down with his legs spread wide and sung low and husky to the trainer. His voice was almost a bedroom whisper as his slender fingers traveled down to tear open the fishnet leggings. The trainer's mouth watered as his gaze fixed on the pink thong that was now being pushed aside for him. Piers parted his well groomed black and white bush to reveal his rock hard clit and dripping pussy. He leaned back on his heels and thrust his hips towards the trainer's face. He didn't have to be asked twice.

The trainer leaned forwards and flattened his tongue before running it slowly from Piers' hole up to the underside of his clit before flicking the tip. The gym leader's thighs trembled and he gasped into the microphone before a low moan purred from his chest as the trainer sucked his clit into his mouth. The trainer moaned at the taste and felt Piers gush against his face. He began to bob his head and run his tongue out against the bottom of Piers' clit. Relishing in the feeling of his large clit swelling even more between his lips. Piers' hips thrusted into his mouth and the trainer pressed his palm against his own wet pants to rut against. Moans filled the room as Piers could no longer keep up with the words he was singing and his fingers grabbed onto the trainers hair when he suddenly dove his tongue inside Piers' pussy.

The gym leader's body rolled in ecstasy as he leaned back until his shoulders touched the table while his feet remained planted. The trainer dared to reach his free hand out and slid it up Piers' stomach to spread his fingers out across the trembling muscles. He marveled at the form spread out so deliciously before him. Tasting so much better than any meal he could have prepared. Piers' already straining spine arched higher as he came hard onto the trainer's mouth. Cum squirting across his tongue, he happily lapped up every drop he could drink. Piers' loud cry rang across the room and the crowd the two had long forgotten about roared with lustful delight.

The trainer popped his mouth off of Piers' pussy with a soft wet noise and slipped his thong back into place. The gym leader wobbled up gracefully and grabbed the trainer's hand, pulling him up onto the table and then across to the stage. The two men giddily swayed towards the hidden doors as the crowd cheered behind them.


End file.
